


A Vision in Sunflowers

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bed & Breakfast, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bed & Breakfast, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: Éponine tries not to think too much of the vision in a vibrant sundress pauses in front of her parents' B&B, taking a moment to look at the sunflowers.





	A Vision in Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrimmVertigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmVertigo/gifts).



> Rose Babe asked for 'sunflowers' as a prompt, and oops, I ficced a fandom she doesn't know. Maybe fumbling 'first' meeting of lady loves will help? <3

Éponine tries not to think too much of the vision in a vibrant sundress who pauses in front of her parents' B&B, taking a moment to look at the sunflowers. Making a snap judgment, Éponine grabs a battered watering can that luckily still has water in it and rushes outside. She hears Gavroche laughing at her haste, but she ignores him as she tries to keep her cool as she heads towards the sunflowers and the girl.

The beauty looks up just at that moment, her smile so radiant it outshines the sunflowers and makes Éponine trip on a loose cobblestone. When she doesn't fall flat on her face, she notices the other girl had swiftly caught her. Éponine's heart jumps to her throat.

“Are you all right?” the girl murmurs softly, brows furrowed.

Clearing her throat and standing up straight, Éponine nods. “Ah, yeah,” she replies, still struck by this girl's beauty, but there's something oddly familiar about her as well. “Just out...to water the flowers.”

“These are yours? They're quite beautiful,” the girl tells her as she looks at the sunflowers again. “They're well cared for. I can tell.”

Éponine flushes at the compliment; the flowers weren't her idea, but if she hadn't started taking care of them, her mother would have let them wither and die. “Thanks. I try.”

The girl smiles again, offering her hand. “I'm Cosette. It's a pleasure to meet someone with such an appreciation of beauty.”

“Éponine,” she replies, swallowing hard as she takes Cosette's hand. “Are you new in town? I haven't seen you around before.”

Cosette nods. “Ah, yes, my father and I are passing through. We don't stay much in one place.”

Éponine glances back at her parents' newest scheme of a bed and breakfast with a snort. “I understand that,” she empathizes. “This hasn't been home for long, but it's working out for now.”

“That's-” Cosette begins to say but a chiming sound rings from her small purse. “Oh, that's father's ringtone. I must take this. It was a pleasure to meet you, Éponine.”

As Cosette rushes off as she answers her cell, leaving Éponine watching her walk out of view. “Pleasure was all mine,” she mutters to herself as she gets a niggling feeling that she's met Cosette somewhere before.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is probs the beginning of a 'verse I had been thinking about: E&E's B&B. Since Cosette's actual name starts with an E and well, I have other ideas. We'll see if it pans out.


End file.
